Execution (scene)
"Isn't that pretty much what we did last time? I didn't hear any complaints back then..." Execution is the 8th scene in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. It is the final scene of Act 2: Rising, the third scene where the Fans are playable, and their second scene chronologically, taking place either on or shortly after November 22nd. Scene Intro The Henchman, high on the Russian Mafia's new drug, attempts to call Mary in a gang-controlled bar in North East 14th Avenue. He is told that he has reached the "wrong number" by the mobile phone, and he throws the phone away in frustration. The Fans' van screeches to a stop at the entrance of the bar, and the player is prompted to select a fan to play the level with. Gameplay Gang members are the only enemies in this level, which contains two floors. The ground floor has a DJ who ducks behind their table if shot at, otherwise enjoying the music. It also has the Henchman, whose room is inaccessible until the level is cleared. The next floor has an indoor marijuana farm, an armory containing a couple of usable firearms, and a few kilos of cocaine. Outro The Fans unlock the room the Henchman is in. They listen to him talk about quitting his job, then Ash drags him to the floor and Corey hits the Henchman in the face with a lead pipe. The Henchman's reaction is dulled by the drugs, calmly telling his masked attackers that he just wants to go home, and asks them to call Mary. The Fans ignore the Henchman's pleas and continue to beat him to death - Mark stomps on his right hand, Alex stomps on his crotch and Corey strikes him three more times with the lead pipe. Transcript [The Henchman is seated next to a pile of Pills in a drug den. He attempts to use his Cell Phone in his high state.] Phone: "You have reached the wrong number. Please hang up and try again." *beep* *beep* chucks the phone across the room. The Fans screech up to the front door and kill everyone inside before gathering around him. They apparently try to interrogate him before the player Fan enters the room. The Henchman: "Look, I don't know... I told you... There's something strange going on. You know what I mean? "Can you see that? Look, right there. Can you see it? What is that? "Someone must have slipped me something. I mean, this can't be happening. It's like... Wow. Are those masks? Are we in the jungle? I want to go to the jungle. "I quit, you know. Did I tell you that? No more, I tell you. I'm out... Done. Finished. drags the Henchman off the couch and onto the coffee table. Corey bashes in his left eye with a pipe. The Henchman: "What... Are you hitting me? I... I just wanna go home. Can you call Mary? She'll... She'll come get me." "Is that blood... Am I bleeding? Do I need to go to the hospital? Guys...? Look, I just want to go home, OK?" [ Alex stomps Henchman's crotch until it bleeds, Mark stomps and crushes the Henchman's hand, and Corey delivers three spaced-apart blows to his head until the blood vessels inside stop pulsating.] Music "Sexualizer" by Perturbator plays in the level. Trivia * In Moving Up (December 2nd), Ash references Andy at the chop shop owing them a favor and mentions that they've recently been doing house calls for friends instead of patrolling the streets, indicating that Execution takes place somewhere between November 22nd and December 2nd. * Tony does not take part in the murder of the Henchman, possibly to dramatically stretch out Henchman's death and heighten shock value by involving the consistently reluctant Mark and Corey. Tony's instant kills and lack of issues with killing ruins the concept of the scene fundamentally. Effectively, he's too competent and straightforward to generate that kind of drama. If chosen for the level, he simply stands back and observes as the other Fans beat the Henchman to death. * The DJ is referred to in game files as Perturbator, who scores the scene. Perturbator also had a cameo in Hotline Miami's Push It as the DJ in that club. * This is the only level in the game that lacks an intro as it directly continues from the previous scene, No Mercy. * Dennis Wedin, one of the developers of the game, said that he liked this level most. (From Reddit AMA) Gallery Category:Hotline Miami 2 Scenes